Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to enclosure structures, and more particularly refers to such structures suitable for forming strong, readily assembled enclosures either for fixed use or for mobile use. Enclosure structure are known in the art and are used either in fixed locations or mounted on wheels or on automotive bodies for providing living accommodations for campers, or motor vehicles containing living quarters. Such structures are generally formed of separate prefabricated panels which are assembled together to form the enclosure. Many such structures have been disclosed in the art. In the case of structures which are subjected to movement such as for use for trailers or motor homes, it is particularly important to have a structure which is strong, does not readily collapse, and which can withstand the stress and strains provided by movement over highways. Such stresses include road shock, driving and brake stresses, and stresses caused by high winds or even shock of collision. In addition, where the structures are utilized for mobile vehicles, they must be relatively light in spite of being strong and rigid. Of the many prior art devices, some are sufficiently strong but too heavy. Others are light but not sufficiently strong. Others are difficult to fabricate and are not adaptable to ready assembly.